


I love the smell of a men

by Altairs_babe



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Cock Tease, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altairs_babe/pseuds/Altairs_babe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy, a 19 year old guy travels to Rotterdam for a interview with Memphis Depay and Cristiano Ronaldo. James Rodriguez, Ibrahim Afellay, Eden Hazard and Thiago Silva are there present as well. When the boys are done they drink and romp a bit wich turns out in hard male sex. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love the smell of a men

(sorry if i made some writing mistakes, i am not the best English writer. Enjoy! )  
I walked down the Streets of Rotterdam, on my way to one of the luxury houses. I had a school project about football and i had planned to interview some famous footballers. During the last game of The Netherlands vs Portugal i managed to get to Cristiano Ronaldo and Memphis Depay. They both accepted my offer for an interview and Depay told me to come to his house in Rotterdam where he was staying for the season, Ronaldo would be there too.  
I was arriving at the address, off course a big badass villa with everything on it a man could wish. and a fully heated pool in the garden. I ringed the bell, second later the door opened and both Memphis and Cristiano were in front of me. Both of them were stil in there football suits and pretty sweaty so i guess they just finished training. "Hey there Billy" ( that was my name ) Memphis said. "hey there guys, u ready for interview?" I asked. "sure" they replied and leaded me in the house. We were going to the living room, ( well what do you call a living room, this was a complete palace, with a big screen tv, a big coffee table, pillows and fat boys over the floor and a couple of comfy sofas. ) I looked to the couches and i saw James Rodriguez, Ibrahim Afellay, Thiago Silva and Eden Hazard sitting on it. "oh the boys are just visiting" Memphis said. But i didnt mind. "the more people the more joy" i said. I took place on a couch next to James and Thiago, took my note book and started my interview.  
About an hour later my interview was done, Memphis and Cristiano answered all my questions and now we were sitting all in the living room a bit chatting and drinking some beers. "you guys all just finished your training? " I asked according to the football outfits the guys were still wearing. "Yeah, we did. We all had practice here" Eden said."the next matches are here in Rotterdam so our teams moved here" he continued. "oh thats why you are all in Holland? " I asked. "how do you like it here? " Thiago Replied "its pretty fun here, but we cant understand any shit of the dutch language" We laughed. "i can understand some" James said cocky. "No you dont" I sad. "i do" he replied. "i shall prove it, say something in Dutch and i will translate it". I looked at Memphis and Ibrahim who were besides me the only Dutch guys in the room. I said: Ik vind James echt een ontiegelijk lekker wijf. They both started laughing, "all right i give up" James said "what did he say?" Ibrahim looked at him "he said that he thinks you are a very hot chick" he answered. The group started laughing and James gained a little blush on his cheeks. "Damn, im not a girl!" hey said half laughing. "yes you are" i said teasingly to him. " i'll show you who is the girl!" he said to me smiling. He grabbed my waist and pushed me to some of the pillows on the floor, i pushed him back a bit. We were playing for a little minute on the pillows, while suddenly i felt James his lips kissing my neck. I was shocked for a second, i was gay so sure i liked it, but this was just to good to be true.  
I looked at James, kissing him back on his lips. Damn they were soft, they tasted very sweet, also a bit salty because he was still sweaty from practice but that was what made it extra good. The other boys where laughing and cheering at the sight of me and James lip battling. I pushed my hands forward and tried to go on top of James, that succeeded but it wasn't for long as soon as the other guys came closer. Thiago grabbed my arms and pulled me up while he was kissing me in my neck with his big juicy lips. James was still attached to my lips, but after a second he was forced to share me for the others who were now kissing and touching my face and parts of my upper body. I felt Eden’s strong hands grab one of my arms, while Thiago hold the other one. James was unbuttoning my blouse and Cristiano was taking of my jeans. Ibrahim and Memphis where a bit too busy with kissing each other, but they soon joined in once i was sitting in my undies in the middle of the cheering guys. I was trying to win some space but failed when multiple strong hands pushed my down. I was laying on my back while i saw the boys take of their shirts, showing me their big muscled sweaty and in Eden’s case hairy chests. They went on their knees, kissing and licking my entire body. Cristiano was licking my torso, Ibrahim was kissing my right arm, moving upward until he was kissing my nipple. Eden did the same thing on the left side. Memphis settled for my crotch wich was still in my undies. Kissing and softly biting it. James couldn’t get enough of my mouth and moved his lips towards mine. However Thiago who sat behind my head, came in between growling and he started kissing my lips. He was the oldest male in the room so he wanted to have the juicy meat first. I moaned loudly because Memphis was almost eating my crotch, i continued moaning while tongue kissing whit Thiago, i let all my moans out in his gorgeous mouth. Until Cristiano came battling with Thiago for the juicy meat. He was winning, he pressed his lips on mine, i really loved it to be the subject of this big aggressive Portuguese beast.  
I gasped for some air, my mouth and face completely wet from Cristianos an Thiagos saliva. Time for a other position, i crawled up to Eden’s hairy sweaty chest and pushed him on his back on the pillows, while i was sitting bend over at his shorts, feeling his hard dick growing in his pants. I sat straight and found myself surrounded by the boys again. I laid my hands on Thiago and Ibrahims shorts feeling their rock hard cocks. Cristiano stood in front of me, grabbed my hair and forced my head to his shorts, with one go he took them off, he was now completely naked and showed me his cock. Damn! this baby was huge, he could easy be 9 inch. long and like 2 inch thick. "yeah, you like Ronaldo junior, don’t you boy?" Cristiano asked. i was still shocked for its size, and how the hell could you call this junior!? But i didn’t waste any time, i immediately attached my mouth to the top, making it good wet for a smooth ride down. I was going deeper on his manhood to 3 inch., 4inch., 5 inch. Cristiano was moaning loudly while i came up to 7 inch. in my mouth before i needed to get some air. I took his dick out of my mouth, wich made me taste the salty meat and his pre-cum even better. I swirled with my tongue around his top, until Thiago joined in. Slapping his 9.5 inch. monster in my face. I took both the tops of these boys in my mouth sucking and jerking them with great power. The other guys were jerking around me and kissing my waist and chest. Cristiano and Thiago started kissing each other, both standing proudly high, showing that they were the 2 most dominant males of the pack. I was still sucking the 2 pack leaders , while the other boys were teasing the other parts of my face with their cocks. I pulled the 2 boys out, took a breath and turned around. I took James his dick in my mouth while i was jerking Memphis. Memphis had a sweet 9 inch. Surinamese dick, i felt his heart beats coming all the way down to his dick while i had it in my hand. James had a bit a smaller one, but with 8 Inch. still impressive. I was going deeper on James his dick, he was only 1.7 inch. thick so that made it easier. I was capable to put his whole baby in my mouth, feeling his top hit the back of my throat, i needed to squat to make my throat a straight line for this. James was breathing heavy while my free hand was teasing his sweaty, shaved balls, James really liked that because i felt his dick grow even harder in my mouth. I really needed to breathe so I took James his dick out my mouth, it was completely wet from my saliva, I gave it a few jerks and focused on the big boys of Memphis and Ibrahim. Memphis his dick tasted great and really warm, I grabbed Ibrahim on his ass and pulled him forward. I was still sucking Memphis while is was making some extra room for Ibrahims 8 inch. dick. The both smirked dirty at the sight and pushed their manhood’s in, I almost choked because the boys were fucking my mouth so furiously, James was standing next to Memphis “room for one more?” James smirked “sure” Memphis said while kissing James on his lips, giving me time to make some room in my mouth. I took Memphis and Ibrahim their dicks 2 inch. out of my mouth, desperately trying to make room for James. It was a miracle that I was still able to make space, James stood in the middle of the 2 boys and pushed his dick in, it was already very wet from my saliva so it slides in pretty easily.  
I was really this close to gagging and puke all over the place because my mouth was ripped apart, but I must not think, just do it, just blow ‘m, don’t think. Cristiano, Thiago and Eden were laying behind me on the pillows, jerking off at the sight of my mouth completely abused. Thiago and Cristiano were kissing each other while Cristiano jerked Eden’s dick. I took all the 3 boys out, I was gasping for air with a gagging sound. I wept a tear out of my eye and turned around going to Eden. First kissing his lightly hairy and muscled chest, then went down to his hard 8.5 inch. Belgian sweetness. He was moaning loudly while my slutty tongue was touching the tight meat of his dick and his large sweaty balls, holy fuck, they were the size of golfballs. I felt that my undies were taken off. I bended over slightly, showing my ass to the boys behind me, the appreciated it. “Damn! little cute ass” I heard Ibrahim say while he was slapping me on it. I moaned on Eden’s dick because of Ibrahims slap. Apparently they liked it to see me having pain, because Memphis and James were spanking and slapping me even harder leaving all red hand marks on my white ass. Thiago joined the party behind me while Cristiano and Eden were smirking and dirty laughing in front of me. Ibrahim started rimming my ass, the feeling of his hot Moroccan tongue invading my hole made me moan even louder. Ibrahim moved to the right, kissing and licking my but cheeks, now it was Thiagos turn to rim me. The feeling was delicious and the combination of the 2 boys licking me was perfect. Ibrahim was gently licking my but cheeks, while Thiago rimmed me furiously, feeling his heavy nose breathings on the top of my ass. Memphis was throwing some condoms on my back. “were going to have some fun in your ass boy! “he said laughing. The boys were putting on their condoms, Ibrahim already had him on so he immediately seized his chance before Thiago could do it. He aimed his dick and pushed it in, I pushed my teeth together, I had anal sex before so I did know what it was like, but Ibrahim was more larger and more aggressive than my last sex buddy’s. “you’re so tight” he said breathing heavy while he rammed his entire dick in. I wanted to say thank you but I couldn’t get the chance because Cristiano came in front of me, shoving his 9 inch. baby in my mouth again. With every movement, Ibrahim send shock and pleasure waves through my body. I became sweatier and sweatier, wich made it more easy for my ass lover to move in and out. Ibrahim gave me one big bad thrust in my ass, wich made a loud moan coming out of my mouth and a little tear in my eye. “look at you!” Ibrahim furiously said “not even able to handle a real men, you little bitch!” I took Cristianos dick out “I can handle all of you!” I hissed “then we’ll see who are the little bitches here!” All the boys were laughing dirty “Challenge accepted” I heard Thiago say behind me. Ibrahim pulled back and a second later Thiago Rammed his 9.5 Inch. rock hard dick in me, without warning, without mercy. I put my teeth together again but I couldn’t hold my moans in for long, I felt the tears in my eyes. Damn! Everything that Ibrahim had left alive in my ass, was now completely murdered by Thiagos massive manhood. But I didn’t give in, no, I won’t give them that pleasure. The other guys were cheering and encouraging Thiago, who was thrusting harder while he smirked at the sight of it. Nobody had pity for me, I heard: little bitch! and fucking slut! Coming from various directions. I was their sex toy now, but hell! I loved it! “shit, you’re a tough guy!” Thiago said to me when he saw I was still keeping up. “I told you I could handle it” I hissed. Cristiano grabbed my face. “Your ass on my cock, now!” he demanded.   
Thiago was pulling back and I was painfully moving towards Cristiano who was laying on the pillows with his 9 Inch. bad boy point in the air. “Ride it!”he demanded. I placed myself on his dick, crouching down was painfully. But as soon as I sat on Cristianos dick the delicious feeling of getting filled and abused came back, besides Thiago’s dick gave my ass a stretch limit I thought was unreachable, so Cristianos dick slipped in pretty easy. I started riding Cristianos dick, doing all the work with a sore ass was painfully at the start, but I got used to it after a few seconds. Memphis stood right from me and Thiago left both forcing their dicks inside my mouth, Eden stood in front jerking his 8.5 inch. baby in my face. Ibrahim was kissing my upper body while James took pleasure in sucking my dick. Holy balls! James was as good at cock sucking as he was at football, He took my whole dick in his mouth, well, it was pretty easy because with my 6.1 Inch I was no match to the other boys as you counted size. James was really enjoying it, his eyes were closed and his tongue licked every part of my dick and my balls. I was so focused on James, that I didn’t realize Eden stood in front of me with his ass pointed at my face, and he forced it in. I grabbed Eden’s tasty cute ass and started licking, sucking, kissing and rimming it. He started moaning loudly. “holy fuck! You like that ass?” he asked. I didn’t answer but my tongue language said enough. I was completely enjoying this baby, I mean how many chances would you have to have Eden’s juicy ass in your face? well how many would you have to have sex with famous hot footballers in the first place? The pleasure became almost too much, I was riding Cristianos dick while I was sucking both The dicks of Memphis and Thiago, every now and then I had Eden’s ass forced in my face Ibrahim was eating my torso, and James still sucked my dick. I felt like I could cum in James his gorgeous Colombian mouth any second. However James and the other boys were realizing that I almost came, maybe because of my heavy breathing and shacking or the flexion of my muscles. Anyway they took me up, made some room at the coffee table, and lay me on it. I was on my back on the table with my legs in the air and James fucking me from behind, I wanted to jerk off but James demanded that I kept my hands on my but cheeks to hold them open. After a minute I felt that my arms were pulled back, Memphis and Cristiano had some duct tape, took my hands and tied them to the table legs. I was now completely powerless while the boys stood in front of me and smirked dirty at their sex prisoner. Cristiano and Thiago went to my face teasing me with their cocks. “you wanne suck em?” Thiago asked, I tried to get his dick in my mouth but my movement was limited and his dick was just an inch. to high “come on, the are not that far away” Cristiano said teasingly. I tried it with him but just before my tongue could reach his top he pulled back, laughing. “fucking whore!”he, said and spitted in my face. The other boys joined him, I felt saliva fall at multiple parts of my body. Thiago spitted a thick blob of saliva in my face “worthless slut” he hissed. “come on guys, I just wanne suck your dicks, that’s all” I said trying to get what I wanted, instead Ibrahim walked to my face “I’ll give you something to suck!” he said, he sat on his knees and pushed his sweaty armpit in my face. “that’s what you want isn’t it? Now suck!” he demanded. I did what I was told and sucked the sweat, dirt and some hairs out of Ibrahim’s filthy, but somehow tasty armpit. The others were laughing at me because I was completely humiliated right now, after a minute or two Ibrahim stood up, and gave me a spank on my chest which made me moan. Eden and Memphis did both fuck my ass for a few minutes while I was still bound on the table. “Come guys, its time to give this bitchboy some cum!” Cristiano said smirking.  
The guys came closer while jerking off. I couldn’t stop smiling, I wanted to taste their cum so badly, I opened my mouth and closed my eyes. As soon as they were closed I felt a thick stream of warm cum fall on my face, i moaned loudly with my mouth still open, I felt someone grab my hair pulled me to the left, a second later I felt the cum shooting and floating in my mouth. I mixed it in my mouth with my tongue, it was nicely thick, salty and warm. I opened my mouth again, there were streams of cum between my teeth and lips. After I felt a stream or 2 fall on my neck, I pointed my tongue out and quickly moved it, signing that I wanted the cum in my mouth. The boys took up the sign, because someone was emptying his balls in me again and I felt the thick salty juice fall in my mouth, I heard someone jerking on the left side, so I opened my mouth widely. First I felt a few drops on my skin, but a second later it was like someone sprayed with a garden hose in my face, a great stream of cum made a long line from my chin to my hair. I breathed from pleasure while I felt some last remains fall in my mouth. “wow James, that was a lot bro!” I heard Thiago shout. I carefully opened my eyes, but there was not any cum in them so I could see the 6 satisfied boys in front of me breathing heavy. My mouth was literally a river of mixed cum, it was filled to the edge of my lips, and some was floating from my lips to my chin. I closed my mouth and swallowed it all at once to the last bit. While I was licking my lips and cheeks clean I felt Thiago slowly jerking my dick. “you like this?” he softly asked, I looked at my dick, Damn he was hard as a rock and a light shape of red from excitement and lack of attention. “yes” I said to Thiago who turned up the speed of his jerking hand. I moaned loudly, I was overexcited “please let me cum Thiago” I said. As soon as I said that Thiago stopped jerking and stood up. “No, were not letting you cum” He said cruelly. The other guys smiled dirty, apparently they agreed with the idea. “yeah, let this bitch suffer a while” James said with an evil smile on his face, which made him even more irresistible. “if you really want to cum, you have to lose all your will to resist, and beg for it like the little bitch you are!” Cristiano demanded. I was thinking for a second or 2 “no” I said smiling “I won’t give you guys that pleasure” it only seemed to satisfy them. “I feel like torturing him a bit, how about you guys?” Cristiano asked smiling. “YEAH!” everyone was shouting. James was closing in on my face getting on his knees and shoved his sweaty arm pit in my face, I licked and sucked it while I felt Ibrahim and Eden spit on my torso, I made a pleasurable moan. “hmm, I love the smell of a men” I said smiling. “do you?” Cristiano smirked. James removed his arm and Cristiano pushed one of his sweaty football shoes in my face, covering my mouth and nose. “breathe deeply” he demanded. I did what I was told, I took a few deep breaths, I loved the smell, I really did, but after a few seconds it overwhelmed me and I made a loud cough. The guys were laughing at me while Thiago pushed one of his feet in my face forcing me to lick it, Eden and Ibrahim took some markers, Eden was writing “I suck cocks” on my torso. Ibrahim was writing “worthless fucking slut” at my chest. When they did finish writing they spitted one more time on my body. Suddenly Thiago removed his feet and stepped aside. Eden and Memphis were holding my legs in the air while James took the belt from my pants, and swirled it around his hands “ prepare for your lashes!” he said with that gorgeous evil smile again. “you get 10 smacks, and you will count!” Cristiano said. I felt my belt, or now torture device, smack against my ass. You could hear the spanking in the entire room. “one” I said heavy breathing, I continued: “Two…Three…ahh! Four…Five!” The other guys were pointing and laughing at me. “come on Rodriguez, give him hell!" Cristiano screamed. James was biting his lips and continued. “8…9 augh!!” I hissed “10!” that was the last one. My ass was sore and full of red streams. Cristiano grabbed my hair. “well” he said “you gonna beg?!” I smiled “hell no, I like this shit” Memphis walked forward. “aw, that’s okay, come on guys just be patient” he said. He then looked at me while smiling dirty “it won’t be long before his boner drives him mad” The other guys laughed and agreed.  
Minutes past. I was still bound, with a rock hard swollen cock that was getting harder and painfully by every minute. I tried to think of boring non kinky stuff to ease the pain a bit but because of the feeling of overexcitement was it really hard to focus. The guys didn’t have any pity, they were sitting on the couches, drinking some beers and eating some beef jerky, while they watched me suffer. Cristiano took a large sip of beer, swirled it in his mouth and spitted it in my face. It made the others laugh. Thiago pressed some beef jerky to my mouth “here” he said “sluts need food too” I took a bite from it and ate it. “you want some more?” Thiago asked “sure” I said. Thiago took a piece of beef jerky an spitted a thick blob of saliva on it. He gave it to James who was sitting next to him and he spitted on it as well. As soon as all 6 boys made their spits, the beef jerky was fully covered in thick, slimy, saliva. “now eat it” Thiago demanded while he pushed it to my mouth. I opened my mouth and ate this “special delivery” I smiled to Thiago “compliments to the chef” I said.  
Again minutes past, and I felt my determination slip away as my dick got painfully hard and was throbbing heavy. The boys were playing with me. James forced one of his dirty shoes in my face while Ibrahim was squeezing my nipples hard, Cristiano spilled some beer over my chest while Eden licked it up, Memphis had an electric whisk wich he used to tease my body and rock hard cock with, Thiago was rimming and fingering my ass. I couldn’t stand it anymore, I was so turned on that it almost felt my boner could kill me. The boys laughed when they saw me hissing and breathing of pain and madness. I opened my mouth to speak and to surrender to my masters, but before I could say a word, James had a piece of duct tape which he putted on my mouth, cutting of my ability to speak. The other 5 pulled back a bit, gave James who was now in charge the space he needed. “shit baby” he softly said “this looks painfully” as he teased my cock with his fingers. “I bet you wanna cum” he continued while he touched my shaft with the point of his tongue. “But you gotta beg if you really want it” he said smiling while he was softly licking my shaft like it was a popsicle, with his evil smile and beautiful dark eyes. ( for a second I thought I saw Satan in them ). I was breathing insanely. “please, let me cum” I tried to say but the duct tape on my mouth made it come out like some kind of humming. “I didn’t quite hear you” James said while he was kissing the top of my cock. “please let me cum!” I said louder, but again it was useless. “we know you want it but we can’t hear you beg” Cristiano said smiling and gave me a hard slap on my chest. The other guys laughed at the sight, I was desperate to cum now, I couldn’t help it anymore. “LET ME GOD FUCKING DAMNIT CUM!!” I screamed, but it only came out as a bit a louder humming. “to bad you don’t want it” James said teasingly “I would really love to pleasure your rock hard manhood” He moved his lips towards my dick to lick it, but pulled back just before his tongue touched it. He smiled so evil, I saw the devil in him again. I moved my face to the left and right desperately trying to get the tape of my mouth, the guys loved the sight, they were biting their lips, while giving their dicks a few strokes. Thiago kissed James in his neck. “you’re so bad” he hissed. I breathed heavy through my nose still trying to get the tape off, but I was completely powerless, The boys felt so mighty when the saw me suffering and humiliated. “you know” Ibrahim suddenly said “I think he likes it, I think he likes to be bound and tortured like this” The guys laughed. “yeah” Eden said “why shall we waste the fun for him, we can let it last a few hours” everyone laughed dirty. “ I feel like playing with this toy the entire day” James said. Everyone laughed out loud. “ would you like that boy?” Thiago asked “no please!” I said. “I heard a yes, and you guys” He yelled “NO I BEG YOU!” I desperately screamed back. "yeah, that was a yes" everyone laughed. Memphis came sit next to me “your last chance to change your mind” he said smiling “ just say if you don’t want it, or else we will go on the entire day" I breathed only, I couldn’t speak anymore. The lack of breath and the my sore rock hard dick broke me completely. Memphis looked at Cristiano who gave him a little yes nod. Memphis removed the tape from my mouth. I gasped deeply. “please no! ” I screamed “I beg you, I want to cum so badly, I am just a little bitch I admit it. You’re the real men and I am just a worthless sextoy, but please make me cum, i do anything, but make me cum, please!!” as soon as I said it, the guys cheered and applaud. “ YEAH!! WHOOOO!!”they screamed with the glimp of victory in their eyes. I was laughing and crying from joy at the same time. James walked to my dick gave it a few good strokes, and started sucking it. The pain of overexcitement was quickly replaced by the pleasure James gave me. “feel free to cum in his mouth boy” Cristiano said “yeah, you deserved it” Thiago said while smiling friendly. The pleasure became more and more, I moaned out loudly and sweated heavy. Suddenly a heatwave flowed through my body, it made me completely shake, and then I cummed. “ohh, what a relief” I moaned. James looked at me, with his cute smile, gorgeous eyes and face and mouth full with cum he looked like an angel. Memphis was untying me while I saw James happily lick up my cum. “Damn that was some interview” I said. The guys smiled. “Yeah, you liked it?” Eden asked. “Loved it” I replied. I stood up and kissed my lovers. “we definitely need to do this again sometime” I said. Everyone agreed with that, Cristiano gave me a piece of paper “here, our numbers” he said. “Call or text whenever you like, but don’t give them to anyone else. News quickly does its round and before you know it we have thousands of crazy fans and spam mail” I put it in the pocket of my pants “sure I keep it as a secret” Cristiano kissed me “ Great, but guys we should really take a shower now, and you too Billy” I agreed and followed my lovers to Memphis his shower which was possibly also damn badass large.


End file.
